


move in slow motion for me

by Anonymous



Series: pk/sid [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has thought about this so much. He has watched so much porn about guys that look like PK doing this to guys that look like him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	move in slow motion for me

**Author's Note:**

> Because there needs to be way more fic about Sid banging PK, lbr.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for this prompt on the kink meme:
> 
> something where sid's really into black guys. maybe he's hooked up with cabbie in the past as well? idk just something where he gets off on, like, the aesthetics of it all.

"Damn, Sid," PK gasps above him. "You really do like this, huh?"

Sid hums, sucking harder. There's drool sliding past the sides of his mouth and his jaw is starting to hurt. But PK's right. He loves this. 

There's just something about seeing his pale hand set against PK's dark skin, something about the weight of PK in his mouth (he seems bigger than anyone else Sid's ever done this for, although that could be his imagination) that's really doing it for him.

PK starts losing control then. His hips jerk, his cock hitting the back of Sid's throat and making him choke. 

PK tries to apologize but Sid can only moan. He has thought about this so much. He has watched so much porn about guys that look like PK doing this to guys that look like him. But this is the first time he's had the chance to have it in real life and it's amazing. 

He spits into a tissue when PK comes, then submits to being kissed when PK drops to his knees and pulls him forward. "Shit, that was good," he pants into Sid's mouth. 

His hands go for Sid's belt and pull him out quickly. Sid watches, transfixed, because yeah, that contrast of PK's skin against his really is something to see. He shudders when PK starts jerking him off and uses his other hand to play with Sid's balls. 

He tries reaching back further but Sid grabs his arm to stop him. "I don't do that." 

"No ass stuff at all?"

Sid shakes his head. He's too sensitive there. It doesn't feel good. 

PK groans. "Fuck, with an ass like this, that's a shame." He squeezes the meat of Sid's ass cheek in one hand. "Is this still okay?" He tightens his grip on Sid's dick experimentally.

"Yeah," Sid sighs, circling his hips. "That's still good."

*

"We should do this again, yeah?" PK says after coming back from washing his hands.

"We don't play the Habs again this season."

"Maybe in the summer?" PK offers. 

Sid considers it. "Will you be hanging out with Cabbie or Simmonds this summer?"

PK laughs, either at Sid's eagerness or because he's just realized that squeaky clean Sidney Crosby has a Thing for black guys. But he doesn't sound like he's laughing _at_ Sid, so Sid smiles back. "Yeah, I can invite Cabbie and Simmer if you want."

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: This series isn't intended to be offensive. I would hope it's clear that PK is as into this as Sid is. I would also like to say that PK is one of my favorite players. If what I've written isn't to your taste, please feel free to add to their tag. I would love to read more about them and it would make me happy to know I helped bring about fic focusing on them. But I will continue adding to this story if/when I feel like it.


End file.
